A Heart's Desire
by rederci939
Summary: Clay, a mostly normal teenager, receives a cryptic phone call. Following the mysterious call's instructions he finds himself plummeting to his apparent demise in an elevator.  But all is not as it seems.  As a brony, he is overjoyed to wake up in Equestria. But why was he brought here? Join him as he seeks to unravel his destiny, and maybe even discover his his heart's true desire.
1. Prologue: Fate's Beckoning Call

_"What the heart truly desires may simply be to unravel the mystery of that itself."_

**_A__ Heart's __Desire_**

**Prologue - Fate's Beckoning Call**

* * *

><p>Plummeting. Trapped, with no idea when it will end, or how. In the pitch black, I have nothing to do but think.<p>

_Is this how my destiny was supposed to play out? Did I make the wrong choice?_

Minutes passed as I fell.

_How deep is it, how long will this last?_

I had nothing left but to shut my eyes and wait for the end.

_Is this what it's all been leading up to?_

So many strange things had transpired lately...

* * *

><p>I went to lay in bed, thinking about the strange feelings I'd been getting, as if I were being watched. My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang.<p>

"Hello?"

{Clay, are you there?}

"Yes, who is this?"

{This is part of a game. A test to determine your future.}

"My... future?"  
><em>What is this?<br>_"Is this some kind of prank call? How'd you get my number?"

{Are you willing to play?}

I looked back at my phone.

_What? That's impossible._

On it was a strange symbol, partially covered by two simple choices, 'Yes' or 'No'. It was so familiar, and I knew why it felt that way. What bugged me was not what was happening, but why...

_Yes..._

I heard some sort of vehicle pull up in the street near my house. Walking up to the window, I saw it was a bus. I could tell just by looking at it that there was something strange with it. No company name, no logo, no advertisements. Just a simple dark blue paint job. Against my better judgement, I left the house, locked up, and boarded it, albeit with second thoughts.

_What am I doing? I should have just ignored it but... but I just have to know. Why this is happening?_

After about five minutes the bus came to a stop, and the driver spoke to me.

"End of the line kid."

He opened the door and gestured me out. Complying, I found myself in front of a small building seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

_Where am I? I've never seen this place before. That definitely wasn't long enough to have left the city, but it doesn't look like there are any other buildings for at least a few miles._

Curiosity overtook me once more, and I entered. Inside it was almost empty. The only thing there was an elevator. Before I had time to wonder why, my phone rang again and I answered.

{There is no turning back past this point. Time to decide your future, Clay.}

_I've come this far, might as well see it through. But what will happen next? What will my family do when they find me gone? What if I can't come back? Is there really no turning back if I enter? No, I can't take that risk._

Seeming to respond to my doubts, the elevator opened, as if inviting me in, beckoning me.

_B-but... but what is it that awaits me if I enter? What will I lose if I don't? Answers for one... but what else? WHAT? I just... just don't know what to do._

As the seconds ticked by, I knew I had to stop being so indecisive. If I wait any longer, I might up losing this opportunity either way and end up regretting it.

_I have to make a choice, or risk having the choice made for me. That, I might regret most of all._

Pondering it for a moment, I made my final decision... I entered. Looking back as the door closed, I saw the bus drive away, as if a symbol of the finality of the decision I made.

* * *

><p>That's how I got here, waiting for what appeared inevitable. As the time passed, nothing seemed to happen, yet something felt different. I opened my eyes.<p>

{It's up to you now. Your destiny is calling.}

I realized that I was no longer in the elevator, or even falling for that matter. I saw a faint light in front of me. The light, giving off a warm, dim glow, seemed to be calling out to me. I felt drawn to it.

_Am I dead? Is this the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel?_

I drew ever closer to it, it was just within my grasp.

_No... I can feel it. I don't know how I know, but I know I'm still alive. Am I dreaming? No... it doesn't feel like it's that either. But... then what's going_ on?

As I touched the light, it steadily grew brighter, blinding me, engulfing me.

{It is time...}

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

**Well, I've started a fanfic...**

**Let's see how this goes.**

**Just a little reference to Frontier (Which IMO is underrated, it's not as good as the first 3 seasons, true, but it's still great. I'd say it's definitely better than Savers.). It suits my style. But though it seems more like a Digimon fic so far, it's not, it's a pony fic. Like I said, it just suits my style.**

**Anyway, anypony who gets interested in this, let me just say this now. Don't expect frequent updates, procrastination is a terrible flaw of mine when it comes to things like this (e.g. I've had an idea for a video game for like three years, yet I haven't written a single thing about it down on paper besides the basic gist of the main plot. Despite this, I already have ideas for TWO sequels for it to make it a trilogy. XD Not to mention countless fanfic ideas for other shows/games that I haven't even put a single word down on paper for yet.). However, I will inform you if I decide to just cancel it completely. If it's months without an update and I haven't cancelled it, either I've been caught up in other things, I've been getting writer's block (HAHA me, a writer. XD Yeah WRITE... [I hate myself now.]), or I'm just procrastinating... or a combination. However, one of the first things I do in my creative process is plan out the gist of the main plot, so I already have a beginning, middle and end. Now I just need to come up with the stuff in between, which usually for me happens as I go along. So it's doubtful that I'll outright cancel it.**

**I digress, this rambling has gone on long enough. I think I've made a big enough dingus out of myself, but I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Part 1 TBA...**


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

_**A Heart's Desire**_

**Chapter 1 - And So It Begins...**

* * *

><p>I woke up in a daze. Checking myself for injury, I found that I was miraculously unharmed. Looking around, I found myself in the middle of a forest.<p>

_Geez, if it's not one thing, it's another. This just isn't my day._

I started walking around, trying to find a trail, or at least something to help find my way out.

_It's weird, something feels strange about this forest, but what?_

If only I knew...

_How the heck did I get all the way out here anyway?_

After a few minutes of walking I stumbled upon some tracks.

_Finally, some sort of lead to follow._

The tracks appeared fresh, and were unmistakably equine. Aside from the very slim possibility of it being a wild horse, I thought nothing of it beyond that.

_Then again, this is a forest. A wild horse being here wouldn't make any sense._

As I knew not where I actually was, I had no reason to ponder it beyond that. Civilization seemed like the only explanation. I was right, but not in a way I expected.

_Well, it's not exactly what I was looking for, but it's better than nothing._

I had come across what appeared to be some sort of strange hut carved into a tree.

_I wonder who the heck lives in a place like this._

No more than a minute later, I heard someone approaching... or somepony, as I would soon discover.

"Hello, would you..." I began to say, but found myself unable to speak. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

_B-but that's impossible._

I fainted from the sheer shock of it.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was out, but when I awoke, I found myself resting on a hammock. Sitting up and looking around, I realized I was inside the hut. Inside, it was decorated with a wide assortment of masks and other curios, appearing to be tribal in design.<p>

_So was it real? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder._

I heard the door open, and she entered. There was no mistaking it now, it was real, for there in front of me stood Zecora.

"Ah, I see you have finally come to. I must admit, I too was surprised when I saw you," Zecora said.

Still astonished to find myself somehow in Equestria, I was speechless.

"I assume you too come from a land far from here. But do not worry, for you have nothing to fear," Zecora said, most likely mistaking my amazement for apprehension.

"I guess you could say that...," I reply, finally able to get myself to speak.  
><em>I probably shouldn't let anypony know the truth. I can't imagine how they'd react.<em>  
>"In any case, I have to thank you for your hospitality... I'm sorry, I don't believe I got your name."<p>

"My name is Zecora, I hope you remember it well," she answered. "Now I ask, what is your name, pray tell?"

"I'm Clay, it's nice to meet you Miss Zecora," I replied.

"It is nice to meet you too, the pleasure is all mine. I'm glad that it appears you are now feeling just fine," she said.

"Well, I should probably get going. Sorry if I was any trouble for you Miss Zecora," I said, getting up and heading outside.

"Do not fret, I do not mind at all. Next to helping somepony in need, any burden is small," she assured me, giving a generous smile.

I began to leave, eager to explore, but most of all to meet the 'Mane Six'. However, I realized that there was a bit of a flaw in my plans, "Umm... I'm kinda lost, you mind telling me where I am?" I asked, trying to keep up my ruse... in addition to the fact that I truthfully didn't know which direction Zecora's hut was relative to anywhere else.

"This is the forest known as Everfree, you needn't travel far before the town of Ponyville, you shall see," she answered, pointing me in the right direction.

"Thanks again, I just hope the ponies in Ponyville welcome me and accept me like you did," I said.

"What the future holds, only time will tell. So for now, I bid you farewell," she replied, and returned to her hut.

I smiled and headed out.

_I just can't believe it, I'm going to Ponyville!_

It didn't take long at all before I reached the edge of the forest. My eyes widened, for there it was.

_Fluttershy's cottage!_

It took every bit of willpower I had to keep myself from jumping for joy and cheering like crazy. I couldn't hold it in for long though, so I drew a deep breath and did the only other thing I could to express my unbridled joy.

"Yay..."

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

**I must admit, I'm surprised I didn't procrastinate this almost at all. XD**

**Writing for Zecora was a pain, but luckily for me I don't plan on having her appear often. :P**

**All in all, I'm happy with how it's going so far. :3**

**I digress, no copious amounts of rambling this time. Please review if you feel like it, I'd appreciate that.**

**Brohoofs for you all, and I'll see you next chapter.** _/_)*****_(_\

**Part 2 TBA...**


	3. Chapter 2: Once Smitten Twice Fluttershy

_**A Heart's Desire**_

**Chapter 2 - Once Smitten, Twice Fluttershy**

* * *

><p>I just couldn't believe my eyes. Right there in front of me was something I'd only dreamt of. Fluttershy's cottage, in real life! I had to pinch myself to reaffirm that I wasn't just dreaming.<p>

_This is just unbelievable, I've gotta be the luckiest guy alive! _

It was even more peaceful than I ever could have imagined.

_Wow, is this my destiny like that voice was talking about? Well then fate, by all means, continue on with whatever the heck you're doing!_

As I walked up, I noticed the animals were acting pretty wary of me. I guess that was to be expected, though. Reaching the front door, I stopped to take some deep breaths and calm down a little.

_I just hope I don't scare Fluttershy too much._

I knock on the door, more excited than I could ever remember.

__This is it, the beginning of a new chapter of my life. A chapter I'll no doubt enjoy.__

I waited a few minutes... but no answer.

_Well that was anticlimactic..._

Curiosity overtaking me, I take a quick peek through the window.

_There's nopony home. I guess she must be in town or something._

Without anything better to do while waiting, I sat down against a tree and just relaxed.

_Man, I just can't believe how serene this place is.  
><em>***Yawn***  
><em>Just... so... peaceful...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Mmph... Must've dozed off for a bit there. Heh, in a place like this, I'm not surprised.<em>

I began to stand up, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Oh... hello there sleepyhead. I see you woke up."

_Th-that voice..._

"It's always lovely to see a new face."

I turned around, and there she was. Standing just a few feet from me was somepony I had only ever dreamed of meeting. I noticed that she was taller than I had expected, just a couple inches shorter than me.

_Fluttershy!_

She came closer and stood right in front of me. Now let me tell you, it was pure torture. Keeping myself from succumbing to the urge to just hug her, like I had always wished I could, was excruciating.

_Come on Clay, you don't want to alienate her right off the bat. Especially knowing how shy she already is._

That made me wonder, why was she talking to me? Why isn't she being, well... shy? The answer hit me like a brick.

"Are you lost? You could stay here and I could take care of you... if you want," Fluttershy said, but then gave a little gasp, "I wonder if you're an endangered species, because I've never seen an animal like you before."

_Wait... Wh-what?_

I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"I'm sorry, there seems to be a little misunderstanding here, haha," I replied.

"Eep! Y-y-you can talk?" Fluttershy said backing away slightly and hiding behind her mane.

_Great, how did I know that she would react that way.  
><em>"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you like that, but yes, I can talk," I responded, reaching for a hand... err.. hoofshake. "My name's Clay, nice to meet you."

Seeing her flinch when I stuck out my hand, I knew this was going nowhere fast.

***sigh***_  
><em>"Hey, if you'd rather I left, that's okay with me," I said, sad despite having expected this.  
><em>I can't say I'm surprised it turned out this<em> way._  
><em>

I began heading toward Ponyville, hoping I could make friends with another of the 'Mane 6'.

_Oh well, I'm sure she'll warm up to me eventually._

As I was walking, something unexpected happened.

"W-wait..." Fluttershy said, much to my surprise. "You don't have anywhere to stay do you? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Well... no," I answered.  
><em>Is she?<em>

"If you really don't, you could still stay with me like I said... I mean, if you really want too..." she said.

"A-are you sure?" I asked, still shocked. "I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Oh, it's alright. I just couldn't bare the thought of somepony on the streets with nowhere to stay," she insisted, a warm smile on her face.

"I... I don't know what to say... If you're sure it's no trouble, then I'd love to. Thank you so much." I replied, a smile forming on my face as well.

"Oh no, it's nothing," she assured me once more. "I'd love to get to know more about you and your kind, if you don't mind that is. After all, it's not everyday I meet a new species."

I began pondering what to tell her, but more importantly, what not to mention.

"Well..." I began, but before I could say another word, I had the wind knocked out of me from being tackled by something very fast... and cyan.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

**Sorry about the wait, I just have had so many distractions lately... and just plain old lazyness. -_-**

**I digress, I got my first review on FanFiction, so I'd just like to give a little shout-out as a thank you.**

taz2723

I like it, and I know how you feel about writing for Zecora, it is a big pain in the butt.  
>Whether or not you procrastinate this story too much, I will be waiting for the next chapter.<p>

**Short and to the point, but a nice gesture nonetheless. :3  
><strong>**Don't worry, I'll try my best to get these chapters out for you and everypony who enjoys them. But, I'm just fighting the inevitable, so there will be much procrastination. But I'm sure that's already obvious... T_T****  
><strong>**Well, thank you for being my first reviewer. *brohoof* **_/_)*****_(_\

**P.S. I found out that Winston, one of my best friends, is also a brony. :3  
>I told him about this fic, so Winston, if you managed to find this, brohoof for you! <strong>_/_)*_(_\

**P.P.S. My birthday was on the May 6. 17! :D  
>If I could only go to Equestria for even one day... That way, Pinkie would've thrown me a super awesomely funtastic birthday party. :3<br>I guess having two of my best friends over the night before, staying up till 4 a.m. with a near complete run of Crystal Chronicles and about a third through Dungeon Explorer, and then a train wreck of the first few levels of Four Sword Adventure in the morning is great too. It was my birthday and I still got 3rd every time (except the Tingle minigame, but that doesn't count). T_T**

**P.P.P.S. Wow, I've been procrastinating this for FAR too long. I am so sorry everypony, but this just isn't my top priority free-time wise. Don't worry, like I've said, it won't die easily... it'll just be heavily procrastinated. -_-**

**ENOUGH RAMBLING!**

**Part 3 TBA...**


End file.
